The present invention relates to a fastening member for use in attachment of an apparatus that generates a vibration such as a compressor apparatus and provided with a function of damping the vibration, and a compressor apparatus.
As a suspension apparatus mounted on an automobile, there is an air suspension apparatus capable of adjusting a vehicle height by supplying and releasing compressed air to and from an air spring with use of a compressor apparatus. As one type of the air suspension apparatus, there is an air suspension apparatus employing a vibration absorber to fasten a bracket attached to the compressor apparatus to a vehicle body side so as not to transmit a vibration of the compressor apparatus in operation to the vehicle body side, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2008-106927.